


You're Beautiful

by loafbread



Series: Songfics! [2]
Category: Adventure Time, Bubbline - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Not A Happy Ending, but the fluff, public confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafbread/pseuds/loafbread
Summary: Marceline makes a song for a pink haired stranger that she always sees in the subway.





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> this was also posted in FF but i also want to share this here. hhehe

  
_Ah, there she goes again._  
_I always see her in Candy Kingdom Subway, riding her usual route to Peppermint Road._  
_And it has been like this ever since then._

Marceline ran a hand to her bangs as she sat on the seat, the crowd filling the train as it opens its doors, like a rocket going off to space.  
She was busy holding her guitar for her dear life when the last passenger came in, she has a pink hair and blue lost eyes.  
And for the very first time in her life, Marceline falls in love at first sight.  
She was just the average height, probaby 5 inches shorter than her, her pink hair that runs flawlessly on her back, a pile of folders on her hands and she was wearing a green turtle top, with black pants and a pair of pink colored Converse and with her thick framed nerdy glasses. She was cute and beautiful at the same time.  
And that is how the first lyrics of her song started.

 _My life is brilliant_  
_My love is pure._  
_I saw an angel, of that I am sure._

She smiled pathetically at herself after that.

* * *

  
Marceline was waiting outside the train to Peppermint Rd. She was freezing, it was now winter time and her father is probably waiting outside at his office along with his body guards, but she doesn't really care. She's waiting for the pink haired girl.  
At that moment, she saw the pink haired woman, her heart rejoiced, but it broke because she was with a man..  
She was sporting a beanie, her glasses are still on, light brown skinny pants, brown leather boots, red scarf, and a leather jacket, under that was a white collar shirt.  
She was with another man.  
She sighed as she shook her head and grabbed her guitar to her back and strapped it on, as she went inside the train and frowned.  
Miraculously, there was an only seat left for her, and it was next the girl... Marceline took this opportunity then she asked her, "Is this seat available?" she asked nicely, the pink girl drifted her blue eyes to her emerald ones, "Nope." then Marceline noticed a spark at those blue pale eyes.  
"Can I sit here, then?"  
She smiled and moved a little, closer to the guy she was with and nodded, "You may."  
"Thanks." and with that she sat next to her, inhaling the scent of the pink girl, strawberry.  
and there she thought the right words to her new song.

 _She smiled at me on the subway._  
_She was with another man._  
_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_  
_'Cause I've got a plan_

Though broken hearted that she realized that she has no chance from this girl, Marceline will try to just by chance... be noticed by this girl.

* * *

Marceline stopped in front of her building. Nightosphere Industry.  
She grinned at herself, though she's living alone in her two-storey duplex house, packed with the luxurious cars and furnitures, and also located at the high-end neighborhood, she's living the life.  
But as adventurous as she was she always commutes, even though it's a 20 minute ride from her house, she's satisfied to see people running and seeing them in a hurry to get their jobs done or see students running for their lives to not get late and escape the wrath of detention..  
_Ah, to be young and free again_. she smiled to herself as she started walking away from the building, her guitar strapped on her back.  
Marceline tapped on her feet as she took every rocky step to the subway station, as she was observing the people around her.  
When the door to an old coffee shop opened, a flash of pink caught her eye and immediately drifted her body to the direction of the cafe, there it was.  
Pure perfection right before her emerald eyes, the girl from the subway.  
Her pink hair tied to a bun, her usual outfit from the morning.  
Then she looked at her.  
Marceline swore her heart stopped beating.  
As she crossed the street, her blue eyes were locked on her green eyes.  
Then she flashed a smile at her, Marceline looked away and ran as fast as she could.  
_What an idiot_ she cursed under her breath--she didn't go home at that day; instead, she checked-in in a hotel near the coffee shop and continued writing her song.  
_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_I saw your face in a crowded place,_  
_And I don't know what to do,_  
_'Cause I'll never be with you._

* * *

  
Marceline Abadeer. 25 years old. Works as the CEO of the world's successful company and sometimes makes her own music, though she never performed in public. But she will, just for this pink haired woman who dominated her life just by one glance.  
She doesn't know why she got attracted to this woman but glob knows why, she was just so attracted that breathing with her seems difficult.  
She doesn't even know why if this pink haired girl likes the same gender!  
She sighed.  
Shook her head, and sighed again.  
She reserved the train for a day, the people in the train right now are her friends, she told them about the pink girl story and they agreed to be with her when she sings the song.  
She was alone in the seat and then the pink girl came in, not knowing a damn thing about the train's reservation and stuff.  
And it was a good thing that she didn't bring a man or anyone this time.  
She took out her guitar and started strumming.

_My life is brilliant._

  
she started, but she realized that it was too early for her to sing, she laughed... but never stopped strumming, then she started singing, again.

 _My life is brilliant._  
_My love is pure._  
_I saw an angel._  
_Of that I'm sure._  
_She smiled at me on the subway._  
_She was with another man._  
_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_  
_'Cause I've got a plan._

  
She glanced at the pink girl who was still busy reading her book, now shifting her position towards the girl, she noticed the sudden raise of brows of the girl but her eyes were still locked on the book.

  
_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_I saw your face in a crowded place,_  
_And I don't know what to do,_  
_'Cause I'll never be with you._

She sang, now gracefully, the pink girl closed her book and looks at Marceline, Marceline as coward as she is, looks at different direction and cursed inside her mind, W _hat the hell?_

  
_Yes, she caught my eye,_  
_As we walked on by._  
_She could see from my face that I was,_  
_Flying high._  
_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_  
_But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end_

She stopped strumming as the only sound that can be heard was the machine of the train and her eyes glanced at the pink girl, who was now staring at her, sign of bewilderment on her eyes.  
She started strumming as she sang again,

 _You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_  
_When she thought up that I should be with you._  
_But it's time to face the truth,_  
_I will never be with you._

And repeated the stanza as she looks at the girl.  
At the end of the song was the moment the train stopped at the subway of Peppermint Rd.  
The pink girl immediately stood up, and it was the last time she saw her... ever again.

 _And it has been like this, ever since._  



End file.
